


I'm part of you now.

by fraalways



Series: «Right next to you, Liam». (Ziam Mayne) [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GameOfThrones!AU, Jon!Liam, M/M, Ramsay!Zayn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 13:30:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8535064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fraalways/pseuds/fraalways
Summary: « Ti diverte così tanto scuoiare le persone? » gli domandò. Più guardava quei corpi, più si sentiva disgustato, eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.« Certo che mi diverte, altrimenti non lo farei ».Quella risposta riuscì a farlo rabbrividire. Come poteva essere attratto da una persona che era in grado di ridurne un’altra così? Come poteva voler passare del tempo con una persona che, da un momento all’altro, avrebbe potuto fargli fare quella stessa fine?





	

A giudicare dallo squarcio di mondo che Liam intravedeva dalla finestra della camera da letto, il mondo era senza dubbio _un luogo oscuro e pieno di terrori_. La situazione del cortile di Grande Inverno non rendeva per niente giustizia a quello che era stato, tantomeno a quello che per lui aveva significato.  
« Torna qui ».  
La voce di Zayn, dura e aspra, giunse chiara alle sue orecchie. Non riuscì ad ignorare l’utilizzo del tono freddo e autoritario e finse di non aver sentito. Guardò la mano che aveva poggiato al muro, la pietra era tiepida al di sotto del suo palmo. Ripensò a quando Lord Stark gli aveva raccontato che Brandon il Costruttore aveva edificato il castello al di sopra di alcune sorgenti calde sotterranee e poi convogliato le loro acque in un sistema di tubazioni lungo le intercapedini dei muri per tenere il gelo lontano dalle stanze. Chissà se questo, Zayn, lo sapeva.  
« Liam ».   
Continuò a non considerarlo e spostò la sua attenzione nell’angolo del cortile, dove erano stati impiccati due corpi completamente scuoiati. Li avevano messi in mostra per ricordare ai castellani come comportarsi e verso chi essere fedeli, altrimenti avrebbero fatto la loro stessa fine. Non era difficile immaginare l’autore di quel macabro rituale.  
« Ti diverte così tanto scuoiare le persone? » gli domandò. Più guardava quei corpi, più si sentiva disgustato, eppure non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo.  
« Certo che mi diverte, altrimenti non lo farei ».  
Quella risposta riuscì a farlo rabbrividire. Come poteva essere attratto da una persona che era in grado di ridurne un’altra così? Come poteva voler passare del tempo con una persona che, da un momento all’altro, avrebbe potuto fargli fare quella stessa fine? Il moro avrebbe potuto, non poi troppo imprevedibilmente, stancarsi di lui e decidere di divertirsi in altri modi. Avrebbe potuto ordinare ai suoi uomini di catturarlo e di portarlo nelle segrete, dove lo avrebbe torturato, mutilato, fatto impazzire lentamente. Oppure avrebbe potuto sguinzagliargli dietro i suoi feroci e sanguinari mastini, che lo avrebbero inseguito e infine divorato vivo, staccandogli la carne dalle ossa morso dopo morso fino al suo ultimo respiro. In entrambi i casi, sentiva già le sue risate di raccapricciante divertimento risuonargli nelle orecchie.  
Zayn, che fino a quel momento era rimasto steso a letto, con le spalle contro la testiera, le braccia dietro la testa e le calde coperte di pelliccia a nascondergli la parte inferiore del corpo, si alzò. Come Liam era nudo e, sicuro di sé, attraversò la stanza per raggiungerlo. Nonostante l’altro l’avesse sentito muoversi, non si prese il disturbo di voltarsi nella sua direzione. Il moro si posizionò dietro di lui e gli poggiò le labbra dischiuse sulla pelle della scapola.  
« No » disse deciso Liam, « Non mi toccare ».  
A causa del rifiuto appena ricevuto, fece un’espressione indignata, che poi mutò subito in un accenno di malato sorriso. « Non ho sentito lamentarti poco fa, quando ti toccavo altrove ».  
Il castano si girò di scatto e colpì l’angolo della bocca del moro con un pugno. Fu abbastanza forte da rompergli il labbro. Scattò anche Zayn, inchiodando Liam e la mano con cui l’aveva colpito al muro. Nonostante fosse più basso e più magro di lui, aveva abbastanza forza in corpo per riuscirci.  
« Cosa cazzo stai facendo » sibilò a denti stretti, con il viso vicinissimo al suo e gli occhi ridotti a nient’altro che due fessure.  
« Quello che ti meriti » gli rispose.  
Il moro ridacchiò, seppure non ci fosse nulla per cui farlo. « E tu sai cosa meriti, Lord Comandante? Che qualcuno separi la tua testa da quel bel collo, dato che hai infranto il tuo giuramento ».  
Liam lo sfidò. « Non ne saresti capace ».  
« Hai ragione, potrei non esserne capace... Ma sai cosa? Potrei scuoiarti lentamente fino a che non mi implorerai di fare basta. E tu nemmeno puoi immaginare quanto mi ecciterebbero le tue urla di dolore... » disse e spinse il suo bacino contro quello del castano, facendo sfregare tra loro quello che i due avevano tra le gambe.  
« Potresti » commentò. « Anche se, prima di me, andrebbero puniti tutti i confratelli che fanno visita al bordello di Città della Talpa ».  
« Questi tuoi confratelli – il tono di Zayn era affilato quasi quanto il piccolo coltello di cui si serviva per staccare la pelle delle sue povere vittime – sanno che vieni qui? Sanno che ti fai scopare da un uomo? »  
« E dei tuoi castellani cosa mi dici? Loro lo sanno? »  
Il fatto che l’altro sapesse come tenergli testa verbalmente mandava il moro su di giri, per questo sul suo viso apparve un sorrisetto sadico. « Oh, sono certo che abbiano avuto modo di sentirlo con le proprie orecchie durante una delle tue numerose visite ».  
Si avventò sulle sue labbra. Mentre rispondeva al bacio, Liam sentì in bocca il sapore metallico del sangue. Zayn, continuando a tenergli bloccata contro il muro la mano che l’aveva colpito, gli sfiorò un fianco dritto. Poi fece scivolare il palmo verso la schiena e giù fino ai glutei. Fu lì in mezzo che infilò un dito, per andare a toccare l’apertura nascosta tra di essi e sentire come tutto il suo corpo reagì al contatto.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta in maniera così lieve che il moro nemmeno se ne accorse, al contrario dell’altro. Per quello, quando sentì i cardini cigolare, si voltò seccato. Theon Greyjoy era fermo sulla soglia della stanza con un vassoio tra le mani tremanti. Pane, frutta, acqua e vino. Sporco, vestito di stracci, con le spalle ricurve e lo sguardo basso sembrava molto più vecchio di quanto fosse in realtà.  
« Dimmi, Reek... Non ti hanno insegnato a bussare? » domandò Zayn con tono viscido. Il corpo del ragazzo appena entrato nella stanza venne scosso da un sussulto. Era terrorizzato.   
Liam era all’oscuro di tutto ciò che Theon aveva subito. Non era nemmeno certo di volerlo sapere. Psicotico come spesso si dimostrava, il moro poteva avergli fatto qualunque cosa, di tutto e di più. Aveva finito per trasformarlo in uno dei suoi cani – non a caso lo faceva dormire in una delle poche gabbie ancora libere del canile – , completamente fedele ed ubbidiente a lui. Anche il modo in cui lo chiama, Reek, ricordava il nome di un cane. Theon lo temeva, cosa che lasciava bene intendere il fatto di aver ricevuto un trattamento tutt’altro che piacevole. _“Ho scuoiato alcune parti e rimosso delle altre”_ , gli aveva detto Zayn dopo la prima volta che il castano l’aveva incontrato nel bel mezzo del cortile. Vederlo fragile e sottomesso, quando lo ricordava spavaldo e fin troppo ironico, era stato un campanello d’allarme e non aveva esitato a chiedere informazioni, ricevendone ben poche in cambio.  
Era più che ovvio che da una parte condannasse quello che Zayn gli aveva fatto. Dall’altra però, sapeva si fosse meritato ogni cosa, compreso l’essere Reek. Aveva fatto cose terribili: tradito Robb, conquistato Grande Inverno, ucciso ed impiccato i corpi bruciati dei piccoli Bran e Rickon che conosceva fin da quando erano nati. Loro erano morti, mentre lui ancora respirava; si meritava ogni singola cosa di quanto accadutogli. Quella parte di Liam che non provava nemmeno un briciolo di pietà per Theon gli avrebbe volentieri fatto ciò a cui Zayn aveva già pensato.  
« Ho-ho bussato, mio padrone » sussurrò piano.  
« Cosa? Non sento se parli così a bassa voce ». Il divertimento perverso che provava nell’intimidirlo era palese nella sua voce, così come nei suoi occhi.  
« Ha bussato, Zayn. Prima di entrare, ha bussato » si intromise Liam. Con la coda dell’occhio vide Theon alzare la testa per una frazione di secondo nella sua direzione e poi riabbassarla subito dopo, mentre il moro stringeva con forza le dita intorno al suo polso. Chiaro segno che non avesse gradito la sua intromissione.  
« Va bene » Zayn si leccò il labbro inferiore con la punta della lingua « Lascia il vassoio sul tavolo e vattene ».  
Theon annuì e fece come gli era stato ordinato, richiudendo la porta alle sue spalle.  
Tentò di riprendere da dove erano stati interrotti, senza alcun successo. « Che problemi hai adesso? »  
« Smetterai mai di trattarlo così? Non lo vedi che è terrorizzato da te? »  
« Ha tradito la tua famiglia. Se lo merita ». Il castano avrebbe voluto fargli notare che anche suo padre aveva fatto lo stesso, ma si morse la lingua per rimanere in silenzio. « In ogni caso, me l’hai già detto un sacco di volte. Stai diventando noioso. _Lo sai cosa succede a chi mi annoia?_ – gli passò un dito sulla gola, seguendone il percorso con gli occhi, in un breve istante di assordante e teso silenzio – ... _Ma tu non mi annoierai, vero Liam?_ »  
Dopo quella domanda, fu l’altro a cercare un contatto con la sua bocca. Attese che il moro cominciasse a rispondere al bacio, prima di chiudere i denti attorno al suo labbro inferiore. Strinse, sentendo la carne umida lacerarsi. Zayn si tirò istintivamente indietro, seppure in principio finì per farsi ancora più male. Quando si liberò, si passò il pollice sul labbro, sporcando la pelle di sangue. Guardò la macchia, poi alzò gli occhi verso Liam. Erano pieni di odio, tant’è che l’altro temette seriamente per la sua incolumità, anche se non lo diede a vedere.  
« Mai » rispose, sfoggiando un sorriso palesemente ironico.  
Il moro finì per risultare divertito dalla piega che aveva preso la situazione. Senza che il castano lo realizzasse, lo stava plasmando a suo piacimento. Liam ancora non lo sapeva, ma Zayn _era diventato parte di lui_.  
Comportandosi in modo alquanto bizzarro rispetto alla sua indole, gli sfiorò una guancia con la punta delle dita ed il ragazzo al muro venne colto alla sprovvista, infatti allontanò la testa. Si fissarono negli occhi per un breve istante, prima che Zayn lo prendesse per i fianchi e lo facesse girare di spalle. Con i palmi distesi gli accarezzò i muscoli della parte superiore della schiena e gli diede un lieve morso – anche se forse si meritava di più – poco al di sotto della scapola destra, inclinando appena il capo. Compiaciuto, osservò l’impronta rossastra della sua dentatura.  
Lo prese per l’avambraccio e lo guidò sul letto, lasciando che si stendesse sopra di lui. Si scambiarono parecchi baci prima di procedere e Liam ne rimase stupito, perché all’altro non piaceva perdere tempo in quelle cose quando sapeva di poter avere di più. Gli strinse le dita intorno ad un bicipite quando il moro gli sfiorò la pelle delicata dietro le orecchie con i polpastrelli. Zayn cominciò a spinger il bacino contro quello del castano. Iniziarono gli ansiti, a mano a mano sempre più secchi e sconnessi e sotto di loro si aprì il baratro. Un vortice di malsane emozioni e di sentimenti contrastanti li avvolse, per trascinarli entrambi verso il basso. Da una parte troppo egoismo, dall’altra forse troppo coinvolgimento emotivo sotto ogni aspetto. Zayn era diventato parte di Liam, ma Liam sarebbe mai riuscito a diventare parte di Zayn?  
Il castano alzava ed abbassava il bacino su di lui, sentendolo con prepotenza dentro di sé ad ogni movimento. Gli mise una mano sul petto e lasciò che quella scivolasse verso l’alto, fino al collo, dove strinse le dita intorno alla sua gola.   
« Avanti » Zayn digrigno appena i denti « Fallo ».  
Liam parve inizialmente dargli retta, aumentando la pressione. Un pallido rossore cominciò a farsi strada sulla pelle del moro a partire dal punto in cui erano appoggiate le dita e salì veloce, arrivando quasi fino alle guance. Fu a quel punto che mollò la presa e si ritrovò a guardare con stupore i segni lasciati dalle sue dita, come se fosse stato qualcun altro a farli. Il moro tossicchiò un paio di volte. Il gesto di Liam non aveva avuto gravi ripercussioni, se non quella di diminuire momentaneamente l’afflusso di aria ai suoi polmoni e quando quelli tornarono a riceverne la consueta dose gli fu impossibile non tossire.  
« Ci hai provato, ma sai una cosa? _Non puoi uccidermi, sono parte di te ora_ » fece Zayn e nel dirlo strascicò la propria voce su ogni sillaba di ogni parola, in modo che al castano giungesse il senso profondo di quella frase.  
Le posizioni vennero invertite, rimanendo tali fino alla fine e, una volta che tutto fu terminato, Liam non impiegò molto tempo per addormentarsi. Si risvegliò non molto tempo dopo, accorgendosi subito di essere l’unica persona presente nella stanza e non se ne meravigliò affatto: Zayn non rimaneva mai dopo il sesso, ormai l’aveva imparato.  
Stiracchiò gli arti e stropicciò gli occhi, poi si alzò e si rivestì. Percorse i lunghi corridoi del castello dalla camera da letto al cortile in maniera più che naturale, come se non avesse mai lasciato Grande Inverno per unirsi ai Guardiani della notte. A testa bassa camminò verso le scuderie, sentendo gli occhi del moro puntati su di lui. L’aveva visto, sulle mura e avvolto nel suo mantello invernale, non appena era uscito all’aperto.  
Sellò il cavallo e si assicurò che ogni cinghia fosse ben fissata ed al suo posto prima di montare in sella. Percorse il cortile in senso contrario, verso il cancello. Quando passò davanti ai due corpi scuoiati, non riuscì a non lanciar loro un ultimo sguardo, sia di disgusto che di attrazione. Uscì dalle mura, conducendo il cavallo a passo d’uomo, con la speranza che prima o poi avrebbe varcato di nuovo la soglia di Grande Inverno nei panni di qualcosa di più che un visitatore.


End file.
